Following You
by Sennyu Megami
Summary: [SasuSaku] What if Sasuke didn’t knock Sakura out? What if he allowed her to join him on his quest? See how history can be altered, all due to a simple, 'Yes.'
1. The Betrayal

Alright, I know, "WHY IS SHE WRITING ANOTHER FANFIC WHEN SHE SHOULD BE WORKING ON THE OTHER ONE!!!!" Is what your all thinking, but I really had to get his idea down, cause I've been thinking about it for a long time. I really just wanted Hinata to be a medic nin, but then this happened, soooo. Anyways, enjoy

Disclaimer: I don't own Naru-chan!

* * *

"Sasuke, please! Don't leave us! I . . . I love you! I love you so much!" Sakura cried. Her voice echoed through out the trees, yet Sasuke continued walking. Did he even hear her, or was her ignoring her? Their had to be a way to get him to listen!

"Please! I'll do anything! I'll kill for you Sasuke!" He was starting to slow down a bit.

"I," Sakura bit her lip, "I'll leave Konohana and leave with you!"

Sasuke stopped completely. He turned his head and smirked, "You're annoying Sakura." He suddenly appeared behind her, and before Sakura could even blink, he whispered, "But if that how you really feel, leave Konoha, come with me."

Sakura's heart stopped. She turned around to face him. Black, obsidian eyes met tear filled jade ones.

"Really Sasuke, you'll take me with you?" Sakura lowered her head and tears spilled out. Sasuke closed his eyes.

"I'll give you ten minutes to get ready to leave. No more then that." Sasuke moved out of her way. "Well, what are you waiting for?"

Sakura began to run to her house. Her mind was in shock, she could barely see straight. She rushed by Ino, but didn't even acknowledge her hello. All that mattered was getting ready. Sakura jumped into her room and shut the door. She haphazardly began to throw things into a bag usually kept for long missions. Her hands brushed a photograph of Team 7 and a tear dropped down her face. _'I'm sorry Naruto, Kakashi, but I need Sasuke.'_ She turned the photo face down and quickly jot down a letter to her parents. With one last look at the room, she rushed off to where she had left Sasuke.

"Shall we go Sakura?" His feet were already moving and Sakura trailed behind him. They sneaked by the gates and trudged up a large hill. There, waiting for them was the Sound 4.

"Eh, who's the girl? Orochimaru never mentioned a girl as part of this." Tayuya glared at Sakura, then turned to Sasuke. "Well?"

"She's leaving with us. It's none of your concern" His tone was final, leaving no room for argument.

"Fine, but if we get in trouble, your paying for it. Got it gaki?" Sakon motioned for the rest of them to follow. "Orochimaru wants you as soon as possible so hurry it up."

As soon as the group was a safe distance from the village, Jirobu revealed a large cylinder box. He motioned for Sasuke to get close, while Sakura looked on with concerned eyes.

"All right kid, were specialists in barrier jutsu, so in order for the curse seal to work properly, the Seishingan pill will help you. The drug forces the user's body to become accustomed to the unnatural increase in power, but also kills the one who takes it. The Shikokumujin technique is used to keep the drug from killing the user by placing them in a temporary death state. That's where we come in. We apply that technique to you." Sasuke absorbed the information and nodded.

Sakura gave a pleading look to Sasuke, but he ignored it. He sat himself inside the box and the Sound 4 placed themselves around the box. He swallowed the pill, and the Sound 4 put the lid over the box. They quickly began to feed the box chakra, and after about an hour, they were finished.

* * *

Naruto was having a dream. A very nice dream as a matter of fact. It involved ramen, and lots of it. However, someone's persistent knocking rudely awakened him, causing him to fall out of his bed.

"Gya, who could it be?" grumbled Naruto as he answered the door. A lackluster looking Shikamaru greeted his eyes. Well, actually, Shikamaru looked pretty alert for a lazy bum.

Naruto stiffed a yawn. "Mou, what is it Shikamaru, I was sleeping here!"

Shikamaru sighed, "Its troublesome, but Hokage-sama has told me that two of our ninja have defected from the Konohana. I've been called to assemble a team of five."

Naruto looked raised an eyebrow. "Why do you want me? Take a jounin or something."

"They're all gone. Missions have been flooding us, and we've been taking them. Besides, you know the two."

"Eh, who is it then?" Dread was bubbling up in his stomach. This couldn't be good.

"Uchiha Sasuke and Haruno Sakura. We found out due to a letter being left by Sakura."

Naruto shut the door and threw on clothes as fast as he could.

**- Twenty minutes later -**

Shikamaru look around at his team. Hyuuga Neji, Akamichi Chouji, Inuzuka Kiba, Uzumaki Naruto, and himself were all present.

"I assume you all know why you're here. Uchiha Sasuke and Haruno Sakura have defected to the Sound Village, but we only know the reason for one of them leaving. Our mission is to bring the both of them back to Konohana."

Everyone nodded in agreement. "Good, lets move out."

Naruto gave one last glance at the village. _'I'll bring them back, dattebayo!'_

**- An hour later -**

"S . . . Sakura! Please come back!" begged Naruto. The rookie team couldn't help but feel sorry for the poor guy. Both of his teammates had become traitors of Konohana.

Sakura wouldn't even look at him, or rather, she refused too. The Sound 4 looked at her, gauging her reaction. Everyone waited on baited breath.

"No Naruto. My place is with Sasuke."

"He doesn't even love you Sakura! You're lying to yourself!"

Sakura merely looked at Tayuya. "Hurry. You should get going if we want to get to Orochimaru's base. Tayuya nodded while Jirobu and Kidomaru stepped up.

"I'll take care of these brats!" yelled Kidomaru as he trapped them in a large cocoon.

"Jirobu, stay behind to make sure nothing happens." Said Sakon. Jirobu nodded in confirmation.

"Lets go. We have no time to waste."

**- Half an Hour later -**

"Sasuke! Sakura!" screamed Naruto. They hadn't even looked back at him. Naruto stood atop a large face, in the Valley of the End. Sasuke whispered something in Sakura's ear, and she nodded. She dashed away, leaving only Naruto and Sasuke. Sasuke turned around to face Naruto, and Naruto growled.

"Why . . . why did you take Sakura?" Naruto send a frustrated look at Sasuke. "I can't understand it!"

Sasuke said nothing, yet continued stare at Naruto. Finally, he spoke,

" I took her because I owe her. I owe her many things, my life is one of them." Sasuke then readied a fist. "Now, let us fight. I will not go back to Konohana."

Naruto charged, a punch going straight to Sasuke face. Sasuke smirked.

* * *

Sakura waited anxiously for Sasuke's return. _'He should be here by now.'_

Then she felt it, a massive chakra spike that showered her with chakra. It soon died down, but the feeling was still there. The feeling of betrayal and anger. Now Sakura was really worried. However, she didn't have to wait long, for soon Sasuke showed up. He was very injured, but as far as she could tell, it was nothing to serious. She ran over to him.

"Sasuke-kun, are you ok?" She reached out to touch him, but he batted her hand away. A look of hurt appeared on her face, but she kept trying.

"Here, at least have a solider pill." She put the pill in his head, and after a few minutes, Sasuke brought it to his lips and swallowed the pill. He rose at full height, feeling slightly better. He motioned forward and Sakura followed. However, she made one last goodbye as her headband feel to the ground. _'I'm sorry everyone. He needs me.'_

* * *

Ah, first chappie done! I really don't know where this fic will be going, but I will persevere! Hope you enjoyed the first installment! 


	2. The Apprentices

Ah, thank you everyone for your reviews!

**Disclaimer: I Don't own Naruto!**

* * *

Footsteps echoed through out the dark and damp halls. Sakura trailed behind Sasuke silently as she soon came face to face with Orochimaru and Kabuto. Orochimaru hissed in surprise.

"Sasuke-kun, who is this? I don't recall inviting her to join us." Orochimaru leered at Sasuke intently while Sakura stayed quiet.

"Sakura's made a vow to join me. She will stay in the Sound from now on." Sasuke replied, his tone icy.

"Sasuke, don't talk to Orochimaru-sama like that!" Kabuto reprimanded, but the only response he got was a blast of foul chakra. Kabuto frowned, this kid some powerful yet eerie chakra. Orochimaru smiled, his container was perfect.

Sakura then spoke up, "I vow to never betray the Sound so long as Sasuke stays here. I'll go where ever he goes." She bowed. "Please believe me."

Orochimaru smirked, "Very well. I could care less. However, your first month here will have you under constant surveillance."

Sasuke tapped his foot impatiently; he was tired of these games.

"Whatever, just train me already. That's why I came here, and that's what you promised." Kabuto sent Sasuke a warning look, but Orochimaru brushed it off.

"Very well then Sasuke, shall we go." He turned to Kabuto, "Show Sakura her room. I want you to train her; you were requesting an apprentice before weren't you?"

Kabuto shrugged, "Yes, but . . . it doesn't matter, I'll train her anyway."

Orochimaru nodded and beckoned Sasuke to him. Sasuke left Sakura's side and followed Orochimaru while Kabuto led Sakura away.

'_Please Sasuke, stay safe!'_

* * *

"All right Team 8, nice work on your mission." Tsunade smiled, "Keep it up, and you guys will be quite prepared for the next chuunin exam."

Kiba grinned and let out a loud, "Yahoo!" while Akamaru let out an ecstatic bark. However, he was the only who had those feelings. Shino remained silent while Hinata's eyes remained downcast.

Kurenai smiled at her team and went to usher them outside of the room, only to be stopped by the Hokage.

"Matte Kurenai, I would like a word with Hinata." Tsunade said. Kurenai nodded while Shino and Kiba exchanged looks. They hoped Hinata wasn't in any kind of trouble. They exited the room, leaving Hinata and Tsunade alone.

"Now, Hinata, I have noticed a pattern in all of Kurenai's reports about the mission success. Most of the time, it says that half way through the mission, usually after a stressful moment, you suddenly lose confidence in yourself and make mistakes." Tsunade looked over at Hinata sternly. "Now Hinata, do you need to tell me something? I would like to help you."

Hinata started to fidget and twiddle her thumbs. "A-Ano, I . . ." Her voice trailed off. "I don't think I'm c-cut out to be a ninja, m-much less a Hyuuga. I'm just not the t-type of person who likes to i-inflict pain."

"Hinata, you can do other things you know, you don't have to be a ninja. There are many other professions to choose from."

"D-demo, my father would be a-angry if I wasn't a ninja. H-he says the Hyuuga clan successor must b-be strong willed, fierce, and cruel. E-everything I'm not. I'm j-just a burden t-to the Hyuuga Clan and my t-teammates." Hinata looked like she was going to cry.

Silence shrouded the room. Then Tsunade spoke. "Why don't I train you to become a medic nin?"

Hinata managed a "Huh?"

"Well, this way you're helping people in need, but still being involved in the ninja life style. Not to mention, your natural gift at chakra control would help you improve in leaps and bounds. This way your father can't complain because you'll be training under the Hokage and former Sannin." Tsunade smiled. "You'll be an excellent medical ninja Hinata. Besides, I've been thinking about getting an apprentice for a long time. Shizune only wanted to know a particular style."

Tears burst forth from Hinata's eyes as she bowed steeply. "T-Thank you so much Hokage-sama! I hope I won't d-disappoint you!"

Tsunade waved her hand, "It's fine Hinata. I'll explain it to your team, and you'll still be going on missions with them. However, you will be spending your training time with me ok."

Hinata nodded in affirmative. This was it, a chance of a lifetime! Besides, she had always secretly wanted to become a medical ninja anyway. Her healing salve was the product of this desire. Once her father found out, he ordered her to not waste her time with such trifles, causing her to loose her nerve. She never attempted to make another healing salve. This was her chance to stop being a burden on her team! Hinata gave one last bow, and just as she was about to leave the office, Tsunade shouted out,

"Don't forget, training starts tomorrow at 7:00 am ok!"

Hinata smiled and nodded, "I understand."

* * *

Naruto sat in the hospital bed, his eyes downcast. His mind was racing with thoughts about how this all went wrong. Really, it didn't surprise him that Sakura would ask to go with him to the Sound, but never in his wildest dreams would he think that Sasuke would let her go with him. He hated her, didn't he? How could they have even left the village in the first place!

"Damn it!" He screamed while punching the wall. Tears began to weld up in his eyes. _'I-I loved you Sakura! How could you do this to Konohana, to your friends, to me! You had everything here, but I guess that wasn't enough. You had to have him. I would have given you everything!'_

Suddenly, there was a gust of cold air coming from the window. Naruto turn around alert, only to find that it was Jiraiya. Jiraiya raised his hand in a gesture of hello and came inside the room. He took a seat on Naruto's bed while Naruto looked at him apprehensively.

"Eh, Ero-sannin, what do you want?" Naruto really didn't feel like having any visitors.

"Well, Tsunade told me what happened. Hey, look kid, I'm sorry, I really am. The same thing happened to Tsunade and me a few years back. Only, the one who ran away from us was Orochimaru." Jiraiya sighed. "Look kid, I know what you're thinking. Don't chase after them. Those two did what they did on their own, and they wont come back."

Naruto growled, "Yes they will, I will bring them back dattebayo! I vow to bring them back, and I won't go back on my word! It's my nindo, my ninja way!"

Jiraiya stayed silent for a period of time. Then he spoke, "Look, I was planning to train you, and I still am. However, I want you to drop this silly ideal of yours. I refuse to teach you while you set this false goal ahead of yourself. You have a better chance of becoming Hokage at this rate. There not coming back, and you wont be able to bring them back. Take this advice from someone who's been through this."

Naruto just shook his head. "You . . . you just don't understand. Those two were my first real friends, the people who I made my first real bonds with. They were my precious people; so I cant just abandon them, not when I can save them. Whether you train me or not, I will save them."

He had spoken with such conviction that even Jiraiya was stunned. _'This kid, he's really something else.'_ "Fine then." Jiraiya rose from the bed and walked to the window. "I'll be back in a week, so be ready. My sources have informed me that Orochimaru has to wait three more years until he can take Sasuke's body. I'll train you away from the village during this time, probably for two and a half years." Jiraiya gave a small smirk. "Meet me at the gates. Remember, a week!" With that, he was gone.

Naruto gave a sad smile. "Thanks ero-sannin."

**- One-week later-**

Naruto stuffed the rest of his things in his bag. Final, his eyes rested on two leaf headbands. He looked at them for a while, and then stuffed them in his bag. He left his house, making sure the door was locked. He zipped down to the main gates, only to see Kakashi.

"Eh, Kakashi-sensei! What's up?" asked Naruto cheerfully.

Kakashi smiled, same old Naruto. "I hear your leaving with Jiraiya huh."

Naruto nodded, "Yeah. He said he's going to train me for two and a half years. I have to get stronger in order to bring them back."

Kakashi looked up at the sky, and then muttered, "If anyone's going to bring them back, it's going to be you Naruto. Anyway, I'm here to wish you good luck on your journey."

Naruto grinned, "Don't worry about it Kakashi sensei, it'll be fine!" His face then grew somber, "I'll bring them back, I swear. It's my nindo."

Just then Jiraiya arrived and gave them a hello. "So Naruto, are you ready to go?"

Naruto nodded, "Yeah." He turned to Kakashi and gave him a hug. "Bye Kakashi-sensei." He turned to Jiraiya, "Lets go, dattebayo!"

As they were leaving, two pearly white eyes peaked out from a tree. "Good luck Naruto-kun. I also promise to become stronger."

* * *

"Sasuke-kun!" Sakura ran over to Sasuke's beaten body. It really hurt Sakura to see Sasuke show up battered and bruised. What was Orochimaru doing to him! She helped him into his room and laid him down on his bed. She brought her hands together and began to heal his body, her palms radiating green. When she was done Sasuke nodded in thanks.

"You . . . you learned that from Kabuto?" asked Sasuke quietly.

Sakura nodded, "Yes, he's been teaching me many things, mostly medical jutsu." Truth be told, Sakura really had a knack for it, her chakra control was helping her improve in leaps and bounds.

"Your pretty good at it."

Sakura blushed heavily; Sasuke never said anything like that before. "W-Well, Kabuto-sensei says I have such good chakra control that my talent in medical jutsu is incredible. I'm improving really quickly." Her eyes averted downwards, she hoped she wasn't sounding to bigheaded. Sasuke gave an "hn" and tried to get comfortable on the bed.

"Ano, feel better Sasuke-kun." Sakura turned to go to the door, but was stopped by Sasuke; he was grabbing her arm. He pulled her ear to his lips and whispered,

"Sakura, I have no intention of becoming Orochimaru's next body. All I desired is power, and that's all he can give me. I must kill my brother, but I will not become someone's body in the process. When the time comes, I'll need you to take out Kabuto for me. Don't worry, I'll tell you when." Sasuke said this all very fast, so Sakura could only just understand what he was saying. Still, she nodded in conformation.

"Yes, I got it."

Sasuke nodded and released her, "Good."

Just then Kabuto walked in. "Orochimaru told me to inform you that for safety measures, we will be moving the base every two weeks. In one week we shall be leaving, so leave out clothes that you only need for the rest of the week." After they both nodded Kabuto left the room.

"Well, I guess I'll be leaving now. I'll see you tomorrow Sasuke." She left the room with Sasuke staring right at her retreating back.

* * *

Nya, I'm DONE! Well, R&R! 


	3. The Kill

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

* * *

**Sakura's POV**

It's only been a few months since Sasuke and I have arrived here, and I guess what would be suspected, everything was falling into a routine. I'd wake up, eat a small breakfast, train with Kabuto-shishou for countless hours, take a small lunch break, train some more, eat dinner, and then go to bed. It was all really dull to say the least.

I woke up, shifted my position, and nearly face dived onto the ground. Guess I was sleeping a bit to close to the edge. I threw the thin covers off my body and threw on some clothes. My normal attire had changed now that I was in the sound. It now consisted of a black tee shirt with some wire mesh covering it. A pair of dark blue shorts, covered my legs just above my knees, fastened by my new Oto headband. Bandages covered the rest of my legs, all the way to my black sandals. Wrapping it all up was a pair of grey gloves that shishou got me. They would allow me to channel my chakra better. I had come to realize that black colors are more useful then pink or red.

I walked out of the stuffy black room and continued down the corridor. I made my way to the cafeteria only to find it relatively empty. That itself was strange, because it was usually crowed with other Oto Nin. I shrugged it off, I was probably early or something, and got some food. Steamed rice and miso soup. Yum.

I took a seat in one of the tables and began to dig in. Halfway through the meal, I heard footsteps, causing me to look up. It was Sasuke. I watched as he got some food and walked over to me. He hit the seat with a thud and raised an eyebrow.

"You're up early."

I scratched the back of my head, "Yeah, I know."

He didn't say anything, but continued to eat. His outfit too had changed, though I couldn't say it was exactly better. It was a white robe left open in the front with a purple rope wrapped around his waist. Pretty simple, though lacking in the fashion department.

I tried to start a conversation, but as usual, all I got were monotonous replies. It didn't really matter anymore, because I was now fluent in "Sasuke Speak."

I had finished my meal, but decided to wait up for him. I didn't have to wait long as he too was finished with his meal. We both stood up from the table and placed our plates in the sink. We walked down the maze of a base, and soon arrived at my work place. I thanked Sasuke for walking with me, and entered the room.

Like most rooms in the base, it was a black colored room with nothing really special about it. There was a simple bed and a bunch of medical tools in various cabinets. I took a seat in the chair in the corner and waited for Kabuto to arrive.

After five or so minutes had passed, he walked in. I stood up and gave a bow while he walked over to the bed.

"Now, Sakura. I have a new ninjutsu for you." Kabuto motioned to the door. "Come in!"

An elderly man walked into the room. His face revealed he was frightened as he stumbled onto the bed.

"Now, what I am going to teach you is a killing technique. It takes a few seconds, and if you have your enemy on the ground or close to your hand, this is perfect. It is also good for assassination, if you don't want to leave a mess."

My heart nearly stopped. A killing ninjutsu? I never even killed anyone before, much less an elderly old man! I tried to hide my nervousness as I walked over to the man.

Kabuto continued, "Now, its called 'Higi: Kibaku Shinzou', or Exploding Heart technique. I want you to channel your chakra over his heart, and sever everything surrounding his heart. It should take you only a few seconds."

I nodded, looking more confident then I felt. My hands were involuntary shaking as they covered the man's heart. I closed my eyes as I began to concentrate around severing everything connecting to the man's heart. It was harder then I thought. After a minute or so, it was done, and the man lay dead.

Kabuto frowned in dissatisfaction. "Sakura, that took you way to long. Remember, only a few seconds should be applied in this! Now, try again!"

He moved the body, and then he clapped his hands, and this time a young boy walked in. My blood ran cold. I couldn't possibly do this. An old man was at least near the point of death anyway, but this was a _young boy!_ I took a deep breath to calm myself as the young boy walked over and laid down on the bed. I could feel myself become clammy.

"Um, shishou, can't we try on an elderly man again?" I noticed a frown forming.

"No. You are an Oto Nin, and this means you must kill anyone you are ordered to, no exceptions. Now, try again."

I wanted to run away, but this was the path I had chosen. To be with Sasuke meant that I must do what they told me. I placed my hands over the small child's heart, and repeated the process. However, again, I had failed.

"Again!"

* * *

As I sat down to lunch my mind felt blank and numb. My emotions seemed to have run away into thin air. I looked down at my lunch, steamed rice and some meat. I didn't take a bite, because I knew that if I did, I would hurl. I knew that when I returned to Shishou, he would force me to continue to practice that technique until it was perfect. He always did that.

"What's with you?"

My head shot up. I was so spaced out that I didn't even realize that Sasuke had sat down. I forced a grin and shook my head. "Nothing's wrong! I must have eaten something that didn't agree with me!"

Sasuke said nothing, but stared at me. I shifted uncomfortably as I took a bite of my food. I wanted to spit it out, but then Sasuke would know something was wrong. However, when he looked away, I spit the food in a napkin, disgusted.

I continued to fake eat until the plate was cleared. I had a feeling that Sasuke knew what I was doing, but if he did, he didn't say anything. When we were done, we placed our plates in the sink and went our separate ways.

What I didn't notice was that Sasuke had a sword attached to his back. If I did, then I would have realized that Sasuke had killed someone, because I knew that Orochimaru even stated he would give him one if he did. But I never noticed.

After I finished walking, I arrived at the door. My hand was on the door's handle, but my body refused to enter. Before this encounter, Kabuto had only been teaching me _healing_ techniques, so this was a huge change. I vaguely wondered if he was going to teach me more killing techniques after this one, but I knew the answer was yes.

I steeled my self and entered the room. Kabuto was already waiting.

* * *

I had skipped dinner that night. I just couldn't eat, and just the sight of food now had made me want to gag. I collapsed onto my bed and just laid there. I didn't think, didn't move, I just laid there. Then almost spontaneously, tears burst forth from my eyes. In the academy in Konoha, they had given us a counselor on how to handle these things. Still, it didn't make it easier.

I heard knocking on my door, but I ignored it. After a few minutes, the knocking stopped. I heard footsteps walk down the hall and I vaguely wondered if that was Sasuke, but I knew it wasn't. He wouldn't come after something as trivial was this.

I closed my eyes and began to think. This would have happened sooner or later, right? That was what being a ninja was all about. The thought comforted me yet I still felt numb. I forced my self into a dreamless sleep, hoping that tomorrow won't be as bad.

* * *

**Whoot, done! Hope you enjoy! Next chapter will be a time skip chapter. I just wanted everyone to see Sakura evolve into a killer. She had to face it one day, and how else would be sadistic enough to help her D **

**Anyway, hope you enjoyed!**


	4. The Meeting

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.**

**And to answer ****Chocolate Chan question, no. Her techniques will be almost the same as Kabuto's techniques. Tsunade isn't training her this time.**

**Also, I'm trying to keep this as in tune with the manga as possible. So yes, I will be pulling out dialogue for some of Sasuke's scenes. As the disclaimer states, I don't own it either.**

* * *

Sakura shifted uncomfortably in her clothing. Her **formal **clothing that is. They were to be getting a new member of their base shortly, and she had been ordered to don clothing similar to Sasuke's clothing. It was basically the same only she had a black skirt and her rope was red. Now, this wasn't what was really annoying her. It was the fact that the ninja was from Konoha. Plus, she heard the ninja was connected with Naruto's team. 

She shifted again on her bed, causing it to creek loudly. After two and a half years, they still never fixed her bed as she had requested numerous times.

Sakura looked over to her right. She heard footsteps walking down the hall, and she knew it was Sasuke. He was probably going to get Orochimaru to train him some more.

She checked the small clock beside her and stood up. It was time to go to the main hall. She walked down the long corridors and arrived in a large room with a massive snake in the center.

Sasuke was sitting in the middle of the banister.

Sakura strolled over and sat beside him. They sat in silence until the main doors opened. Orochimaru, Kabuto, and an unknown ninja greeted them. Sakura frowned, _'This must be the Konoha Ninja.'_ Sakura took in his appearance. He had bowl cut hair, a little like Lee's hair, only not a large and better looking. Other then that, he looked pretty average.

Sasuke closed his eyes and his voice rose out. "Your late. Orochimaru, did you forget how you said that you were going to teach me a new jutsu this afternoon?"

Sakura gave a small chuckle while Kabuto frowned. "You fail to mind your mouth as always."

Orochimaru sighed, "Oh, please do calm down. Instead of training, I happen to have come by a little present for you and Sakura over there. He's a shinobi from Konoha, just like you. I figured you could bath yourself in nostalgia talking about your old village."

Sasuke opened his eyes as Sakura shifted uncomfortably. Sasuke gave a small, "Humph"

The boy gave an eerie smile. "Greetings. My name is Sai." He drew his attention to Sakura, "You must be Haruno Sakura." He turned to Sasuke, "And you must be Uchiha Sasu-"

"Get lost."

Sai turned his face downwards and closed his eyes. "Even when I force myself to smile, it seems I'm the type of person who ends up being hated." He looked up, "Naruto-kun didn't seem to care much for me the whole time too . . ."

Sakura eyes narrowed while Sasuke opened his eyes, revealing the Sharingan. Orochimaru and Kabuto looked at each other, but Sai continued to talk, "But you know, in comparison to Naruto-kun, I think I'm going to be able to get along better with you. He looked at Sakura and nodded, "You to Sakura. I think I will enjoy talking to the one who broke poor Naruto-kun's heart."

Sakura went to get up, but Sasuke eyes flashed. Sai had crashed to the floor as sweat poured down his face. After a few seconds, Sai rose up and wiped the sweat off his face.

"It would be a good idea not to tease Sasuke-kun so much. You see, he's harder to deal with then I am," advised Orochimaru.

"And I don't care to deal with trash like him." Sasuke stood up, "Orochimaru, it's time for training now."

"Naruto-kun told me quite a bit about both of you. It seems he's been looking for both of you for all this time. For the last three years . . ." Sasuke face remained impassive and Sakura's face-hardened.

"Oh yeah, I guess I do remember something like that," replied Sasuke. He turned to the door. "We're going Orochimaru."

"Naruto considers you to almost be his true brother. That's what I heard from Kakashi-san."

"As far as brothers are concerned, I have only one. A certain guy I want to kill," and then Sasuke left.

Now, after this point, Sakura tuned everything out. She walked over to Kabuto, while Orochimaru left. "Shishou, I too will be waiting."

Kabuto frowned, "Hold on Sakura, I have to compile these data books."

Sakura tapped her foot impatiently, "Well, when will you be done. I would like to train today; at the very least tonight."

Kabuto nodded while keeping his focus on the bundle of papers. "Yes, then let me get started. Oh, and since you want to to get started right away, please show Sai to his room."

Sakura grumbled and motioned for Sai to follow her. However, during their short walk, Sai decided to talk to her.

"Hello Sakura-san. How are you today?" asked Sai politely.

Sakura looked at him distrustfully before responding, "Fine."

Sai gave a nod and smiled. "That's good. You see, I've wanted to talk to the one who betrayed the village for love. It is quite an hon-"

"We're here," snarled Sakura. She opened the door and lit the single candle with a box of matches from the table. "This is your room when we don't have anything for you to do. You're expected to quietly behave yourself in here." Sakura turned to him. "If something comes up, they will call on you."

She walked over to the door with the key in her hand. Sakura turned to face Sai while outside of the room. "I'm going to have to keep this door locked from the outside. After all you're . . . well, you understand."

* * *

**An Hour and a Half Later – (1)**

"I'm through with you," announced Sasuke. He brought his hands together to make the Tora hand sign. **(2)** "Now things end." Sasuke raised his hands up in the air, only to have his hand grabbed by Sakura, with Orochimaru and Kabuto right behind her.

"Now, now, theirs no need to use **that** jutsu Sasuke-kun," cooed Orochimaru.

Sasuke lowered his eyes and snatched his hand away from Sakura's grasp. "I don't need you telling me what to do."

"There you go again. Forgetting exactly who it is your talking to," sighed Kabuto

Sasuke turned his head over to Kabuto, "I have no reason to stop."

Sakura place a hand on her hip and scolded Sasuke, "You know quite well what Akatsuki is up to. We want our guests here from Konoha to take care of as many of them as they possible."

Kabuto continued her speech, "If other Akatsuki members get in your way, your plans for revenge could hit a snag, right?"

Sasuke looked at the both of them with a cold stare. "That's quite the pathetic excuse," replied Sasuke.

"But surely you would allow it even if it meant increasing your chances of revenge succeeding even by 1. Right?" asked Sakura slyly.

"And now its time we leave, my darlings," said Orochimaru, finishing the conversation.

"**Wait!**" shouted Naruto desperately. "Sakura!" He stared right at her face in agony. "Come back! Everyone wants you to come back to where you belong!"

Sakura looked at him with surprise. "But Naruto, I'm where I belong. Right beside Sasuke."

Naruto eyes widened and tears pricked his eyes as he watched the group disappear. He smashed his fist to the ground as he turned his face to the ground. "Again, I was to weak to stop them from leaving." He let a tear fall as he slumped to the ground.

_'Sakura!'_

* * *

**Wow, this thing took me a while, plus I had to look up twenty different chapters. Bah, and I hope I don't get sued from stealing dialog from the chapters. Well, that's what a disclaimer is for right?**

**This is an assumption. Hehe.**

**(1) This is just a guess at how much time had passed. Hehe xD  
(2) Tora means tiger  
**


	5. The Defeat

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto**

**Foreverdoom, the answer to your question is that Sakura left her family a letter. They reported it to the Hokage. It was stated in the first chapter. **

**This chapter is dedicated to everyone who reviewed. Thank you! ((Throws cookies at everyone))**

* * *

"Sakura."

The voice was slightly muffled, but Sakura could clearly tell who it was. Sakura shot up from her bed, her blankets falling off to the floor. She walked over to the door and yanked it open in haste.

"Sasuke. What is it?" asked Sakura. However, she already knew the answer. Her face turned serious. "Is . . . is it time?"

"Orochimaru called me in and said he had an important matter to discuses. I knew right away what he meant."

Sakura slammed the door shut and called out, "Hold on, just let me get ready."

"Hn. Meet me at my room in ten minutes."

Sakura didn't reply, and could hear Sasuke's footsteps recede. She rummaged through her trunk until she found her gloves. She put them on and then took out her clothes. She made sure everything was fastened on and then exited the room.

In a few minutes, she had arrived at Sasuke's room. She gave a loud knock, waited a few seconds, and then entered. Sasuke was already waiting. He motioned for her to come over.

"Sakura, here's the plan. I'll take out Orochimaru, while you stall Kabuto if he tries to come inside, or anyone for that matter. Kill if necessary."

Sakura nodded in confirmation. Sasuke strode over to the door with Sakura trailing behind.

They both remained quiet during the entire walk, not even Sakura was adding little comments like usual. They were both just taking in the sights before they finally left the base.

When they arrived at the door, Sasuke stopped. He turned to Sakura,

"Stand guard. Don't let anyone inside."

Sakura just tapped her foot impatiently. "Just hurry up."

Sasuke turn and opened the door and shut it. Sakura could vaguely hear his voice asking,

"You wanted to see me?"

Sakura just wished the Sasuke could hurry up and get this over with. She had no doubts that Sasuke was stronger, but she just wanted to leave this place already. Still, she also couldn't help but be worried.

After a few minutes went by, she noticed Kabuto passing the area. He gave her a nod, and so did she in return. She secretly hoped that he would want to know what she was doing there, but he kept walking by.

In order to pass the time, she began to hum a song. Her mother used to sing to her this song, but she had forgotten the words long ago. Now, she only remembered the tune.

As she was humming, she could make out muffled sounds and voices. The commotion went louder until it abruptly stopped. Sakura pressed an ear against the door, hoping to hear something, anything.

"Sakura, what are you doing with your ear pressed against the door."

She gave a small jump, but turned around swiftly. Kabuto was looking at her with a frosty look in his eyes. She glared at Kabuto dead in the eye and answered his question.

"Well Kabuto, don't I have every right to be here? Or is it against the law?"

Kabuto' eyes narrowed and opened his mouth as if to speak but was interrupted by the door behind Sakura opening.

It was Sasuke.

Sakura nearly keeled over in relief, but reminded herself that Orochimaru would look like that to if he had won the battle. So she hesitantly asked,

"Sasuke?"

Sakura got no reply; the fear was clear in her eyes. "Sasuke" had started to walk down the corridor. There was only one way to tell for sure. Sakura raised a fist and fired two needles from her knuckles, where there was a pouch the same color as her skin so it was almost impossible to see. If it were Sasuke he wouldn't dodge. If it was Orochimaru, he would. She had learned that Orochimaru was very paranoid, so she was sure he would dodge. She watched as the needle landed. It was in Sasuke's shoulder.

Sakura let out a breath in relief. It was Sasuke. Sasuke's head turned to look at Sakura. "Lets go Sakura. I don't want to waste any more time."

"Ah, yeah!" Sakura walked up behind him and pulled out the needle. "Eh, sorry, I just had to check who you were, just incase."

Sasuke nodded and continued walking down the dark path, with Sakura right beside him. Kabuto said nothing as he watched them leave, but when they were gone, he entered the death room of Orochimaru.

* * *

When they had reached the outside of the fortress, Sakura mind was racing. She had no idea of what Sasuke was going to do next. However, she pushed this out of her mind to enjoy her and Sasuke's freedom. It was a strange experience, to know no bounds again. She gave a stretch and relaxed her limbs. Sakura turned to Sasuke, her face in determination.

"Sasuke, what next?"

Sasuke crossed his arms and began to explain his plan. "I will be recruiting more members of our group. The Akatsuki is strong, and we will not be able to hold them off while I defeat Itachi. If we have more members, we will be able to hold them off long enough."

"Who do you have in mind?" inquired Sakura.

"Suigetsu, Karin, and Juugo. Remember them?"

Sakura growled at the thought of Suigetsu and Karin. However, she had a question for Sasuke about Juugo. "Isn't he unstable?"

"I can keep him under control."

Sakura sighed, "Whatever you say Sasuke." She pointed to the base while Sasuke's eyes followed her finger. "Suigetsu is back their right? In the swamp?"

Sasuke didn't say anything, so Sakura took that as a yes.

**– ****Ten Minutes Later –**

Sakura and Sasuke's feet pressed down in the marshy land. Sakura nearly lost her shoes in the mud, and the humidity had Sasuke's hair clinging to his face. Sakura lazy batted away a fly as they neared the swamp. A small pile of clothing on a stump went unnoticed by them.

"Oi Suigetsu! Get your lazy ass out of the lake! We don't have all day!"

Sakura's eyes flashed. In a move almost to fast to see, Suigetsu had appeared behind Sakura, but she had a kunai at his forehead. Suigetsu let out a laugh.

"As bitchy as ever I see. I will never know who's worse, you or that Karin."

Sakura rolled her eyes in annoyance. "Tch, don't even compare me to her." Her head turned to his face, "And get some clothes on."

Suigetsu gave Sakura a smirk, "I know you like what you see."

The anger coming off Sakura was palpable as a vein throbbed.

"**BAKA!**"

A swift kick was delivered to Suigetsu's face. Sakura gave a self-satisfied smirk as she watched him wiggle around in pain on the floor.

"Stop wasting time." Sasuke was in no mood for this.

Suigetsu looked up at Sasuke, a grin on his face. "So I take it you defeated Orochimaru?"

Sasuke gave an 'hn' and Sakura continued,

"We need you in our group."

Suigetsu raised an eyebrow. He said nothing as he began to put on the clothing from the stump. When he was done he turned to Sasuke,

"What do you need me for?"

Sakura explained Sasuke's plan as Suigetsu absorbed the information.

"Ah, well, I've got nothing else to do. I guess I could join up."

Sasuke gave a nod while Sakura smiled. Suigetsu continued, "Who else besides me is going with you guys?"

Sasuke replied to this question, "Karin and Juugo."

Suigetsu's nose crinkled in disgusted, "Those two basket cases? One's insane and the other one is useless, not to mention has a short temper. Bah, what a bitch! Really, what can Karin do?"

"She can track other people by their chakra. Can you do that? Besides, she can take care of herself.

Suigetsu's eyes scrunched up as he stood up. "Tch, whatever. It's your group. However, we kinda have to make a pit stop."

Sakura frowned, "Where? We shouldn't be wasting time."

"Zabuza is dead no?"

Sakura nodded while Sasuke gave a look of recognition.

"Well, seeing as I was his apprentice, it is only fitting that I have his sword."

Sakura tapped her foot impatiently as she watched Sasuke nod. "Yeah, lets just get going. We need to pick up the other two ASAP."

* * *

**Next chapter will be focusing on the employment of Karin and Juugo. Expect some sparks between Sakura and Karin! I also might put in some Naruto or Hinata. Hope you enjoyed!**


	6. The Agreement

**Disclaimer: I don't, and will never own Naruto. But hey, that's what Fan Fiction is for.**

**Blah, lets just get to the story.**

* * *

Sasuke, Sakura, and Suigetsu soon arrived at the "Great Naruto Bridge," in the village of the mist. The trip had been relatively silent, if you didn't include the slight bickering between Sakura and Suigetsu. 

They had made it through the busy bustle if the bridge, and soon made it across to the other side. The sight that had greeted them was much different then Sakura or Sasuke remembered.

The buildings were all fixed up with countless children running through the crowd. The joyous voices of the street vendors haggling with their customers drifted over to the group. The amount of people living on the street had almost disappeared. The town looked healthy now.

"Looks different since the last time I was here," mumbled Sakura.

"You're telling me."

Sakura looked over at Suigetsu with mild surprise. Sasuke gave 'hn', while they made their way over to the hill on which Zabuza's grave resided. Suigetsu quickly made his way to the sword embedded in the grave while Sakura walked around the hill.

"Ah, now this is more like it!" cried Suigetsu as he hefted the sword. He gave it a few test swings, and then strung it to his back. "We can go now."

Sasuke nodded and Sakura made her way over to them. They slowly made their way down the hill. However, when they made it to the city, they were spotted.

"Oh my! Sakura-san! Is that you?"

Sakura cringed as the group turned around. Tsunami and Tazuna's smiling faces greeted them.

"Ah, Tsunami-san, Tazuna-san. How are you?" asked Sakura politely.

"Fine, we're fine. We just knew it was you Sakura-san! We could never forget that hair, even though it is a bit shorter then I remember," replied Tsunami. "Ah, hello to you Sasuke-san. However, where is Naruto-kun?"

"He's on a separate mission right now," lied Sakura smoothly. "That's why we are using Suigetsu over here. He is Naruto's temporary replacement for this mission."

Tsunami gave a puzzled frown, but motioned over to an area of town. "Why don't you come over for a few minutes? It would be nice to have company."

"Hm, sure. Not too long though," replied Sakura, maintaining a cool façade while ignoring the agitated look she was receiving from Suigetsu, and the slight glare from Sasuke.

The group began to follow Tsunami and Tazuna to their house, but as they were walking, Sasuke grabbed Sakura by the arm, his grip tight.

"Sakura, what are you thinking," murmured Sasuke, his eyes showing annoyance. "We don't have time for this."

"It's so they don't suspect anything. Calm down," shot back Sakura.

Sasuke released his grip on her arm. Tazuna's voice rose out at he announced that they were there. Sakura had to admit, it didn't look very different then how they left it. Not that it needed fixing up in the first place. It was always a nice home.

"Inari-kun! We're home, and we have some guests!" yelled out Tsunami.

When the group arrived inside the house, Inari greeted them. He had grown a bit taller, but his outfit was virtually the same.

"Eh! Sasuke and Sakura are here!" Inari looked around wildly, "But where is Naruto?"

Inari's face fell as Sakura explained the false story.

"Aw, I wanted to see Naruto," said Inari dejectedly.

Sakura gave a fake smile and patted him on the back. "Next time."

** - Half an Hour Later -  
**

"Ah, we should get going!" exclaimed Sakura.

They had spent longer then she had planned at the house. She could no longer ignore Sasuke's pointed stares. Suigetsu, however, had taken full advantage of the hospitality. He knew it was going to be the last time for such comforts.

Tsunami looked up, her eyes slightly watery from laughing at Suigetsu's jokes.

"Ok then," she turned to Inari, "See them to the door please."

Inari nodded. When the group arrived the door, Inari poked Sakura. She looked down at him with a questioning look.

"Tell Naruto I said 'Hi' please."

Sakura ruffled his hair and nodded.

"Sure."

* * *

At the sound of his alarm, Naruto fell off his bed. 

"Tch, kuso!" cursed Naruto as he rubbed his sore head.

After a hearty breakfast of cereal, he stepped out into the sunshine. He began to walk to the Hokage tower in hopes of a mission from Tsunade. On his way, he passed by Shikamaru and Temari eating at some dango shop. He mentally noted this as future blackmail. After arriving at the tower, he raced up to the Hokage's room. He burst into the room with a joyful shout,

"Oi, Tsunade-obachan!"

A sake bottle slammed into his face. Naruto clutched his nose as he pointed to Tsunade.

"What did you do that for you old hag!"

"Don't call me that, baka!" growled Tsunade in annoyance.

It was then that Naruto noticed the other person in the room. He hadn't seen her the entire time of his return.

"Ah! Hinata-chan!" Naruto cried out happily.

She had changed, that much was certain. Her outfit now was a purple shirt that ended at her waist, which was covered by bandages. Her forehead protector was on her waist. She wore a beige skirt ((think Sakura)), with purple leggings reaching her knees. She wore gloves on her hands. She had her hair up in a ponytail and a kunai holder on her right leg.

Her face flushed slightly as he said hello.

"Hello." She answered.

Tsunade gave a cough as she stared at Naruto.

"I have a mission for you, Naruto, and you, Hinata. So, you came right before I had to call for you. Now, a gennin, during a simple mission, has gotten kidnapped. I want you both to go to the Mist and see what you both can dig up. This is where the child was rumored to have been seen last."

Tsunade drummed her fingers on the table as she moved for a large container.

"This is for a Mist doctor. Before or after that mission, I want you to give this to him. He had requested some of this medicine after his supplies went low. He is also a friend of mine, so don't screw it up."

At this point, she was staring at Naruto. Naruto put on an affronted look.

"Eh! Why are you staring at me!"

Tsunade ignored him as she handed them both envelopes.

"Now, these contain information on your missions. They are both C ranked missions, though the kidnapping can rise, as we still don't know who preformed the act."

Hinata nodded while Naruto blinked.

"You leave tomorrow at seven, so I suggest you both get a good nights rest. Dismissed."

** - Five Minutes Later -**

"Man, I'm hungry!" moaned Naruto as the two arrived out side. Hinata gave a small nod in agreement. After a bit of persuasion, Naruto convinced Hinata to join him in going to Ichiraku.

"So, what have you been doing lately Hinata?" asked Naruto as they sat down to eat.

"Training, mostly. I've been training with my clan a lot in the past few weeks. However, I still try to make time with Tsunade-shishou," replied Hinata with a small smile.

Naruto nodded thoughtfully as he place his order of Miso Ramen.

"How are Kiba and Shino doing? I haven't seen them yet!"

"Both are fine. I haven't seen them in a while though. They both are going through strict training with their clans now, Shino especially. However, I do not know the reason. All clans have their secrets, so it is impolite to pry."

The two sat in silence for a few minutes.

"How have you been doing Naruto-kun? Did your training went well?" asked Hinata.

Naruto grinned at went into all the details of his adventures, while Hinata attentively listened. The two sat for a solid hour until Naruto finished. After words, Hinata excused herself, saying she had to return home. Naruto nodded, and waved her off.

* * *

When the two arrive at the gate, they set off right away. The trip it self was dull, nothing really happening. Well, no, something happened. A rouge bandit, had assaulted them, but he was incredibly weak so Naruto took him out in a single blow. They tied him to a tree while Naruto complained about how weak the guy was. 

When they arrive at the bridge, Naruto's mood changed immediately. He began to tell Hinata ecstatically that the bridge was named after him, and that they would have to visit some of his friends after the mission was over.

They arrive in town to start their mission right away. They arranged to meet in a pub in two hours to see if they found anything.

** - Two Hours Later -  
**

"I couldn't get anything Hinata-chan!" moaned Naruto as he ordered some yakisoba from a street vender.

After they met at the pub, they decided to walk around to see if they could hear anything around the area, just incase.

"Hm, I think I heard something. Supposedly some thugs had come into town causing some trouble. The towns people had to throw them out, but they were seen in the woods yesterday."

Naruto nodded as he chewed on his yakisoba. When the two finished their food, they threw away the plates as Naruto continued,

"So, we just have to snuff out these guys, right? They might have the kid, right? So lets just get this over with now then.

** - An Hour Later -  
**

"Bah, easy!" said Naruto as he kicked one of the bodies.

Hinata was treating the child as Naruto tied up the men. He then took out a black piece of paper and set in on fire. The particular scent would lead the Konoha hounds to pick up the enemies, but would go unchecked by other hounds.

Naruto and Hinata took the gennin back to the city as they went all went to drop off the medicine to the doctor. After successful mission on both parts, they decided to go out to eat as the kid slept. Soon after they left the hotel, they heard a surprised gasp.

"N-Naruto-kun?"

Naruto and Hinata both turned around in surprise, and Naruto's eyes widened in delight.

"Tsu-Tsunami! Is it really you?"

The lady gave a nod as she rushed over to the pair. She clasped Naruto's hands in her own in happiness.

"We, we had no idea you were coming to the Mist! Oh my, Inari is going to be so exited to see you again!"

Naruto gave a grin while Hinata looked on confused. Naruto seemed to notice her look, because he began to explain.

"Ah, Hinata-chan, this is Tsunami! I met her on our first C rank mission; the one where we had to help the bridge builder."

Hinata nodded with a thoughtful look. She gave a smile,

"It is nice to meet you Tsunami-san."

Tsunami nodded and said the same back. A sly smile graced her features as she turned to Naruto.

"Ah, I guess I shouldn't interrupt you two on your date. I guess I'll be going."

Hinata's face turned red and gave a wild shake of her head while Naruto grinned.

"Hey, you've got it wrong. We were just sent here on a mission!"

Tsunami's eyes widened in surprise as she realized her mistake. After apologizing, she invited them over to her house, which Naruto quickly accepted. So, dragging Hinata by the hand, Naruto ran over to the house.

"Inari, guess who's here this time!"

Naruto entered the house just as Inari went outside, causing the two to crash into each other. After a slight bit of shock, Inari immediately latched on to Naruto.

"Naruto! I can't believe it's you!"

After everyone went inside, they said hello to Tazuna, to his delight. They exchanged pleasantries as they caught up on old times. However, the mood quickly soured as Tsunami asked where Sasuke and Sakura went.

"I mean, we just saw them yesterday! Plus, I thought you were on a solo mission right now. I mean that's what Sakura to-"

"Wait!" cried Naruto as he cut her off, "They were here!"

He clenched his fist as Hinata looked intently as Tsunami. She began to explain how they were traitors to Konoha for running away to the Sound village. Tsunami looked appalled.

"I, I never knew! I thought they were just on missions here! I mean, that would explain why the sword on Suigetsu's back looked like Zabuza's sword! They most have come back for it!"

Naruto gave a look of confusion at the mention of Suigetsu.

"I mean, they were traveling with another person at the time, and his name was Suigetsu."

After this episode, Naruto and Hinata rapped up their visit. After promising to visit them again, the trip back was unbearably silent in Hinata's eyes. So, she decided to put in her two cents.

"Naruto, you couldn't have done anything. No one had any idea they were even here."

Naruto remained silent while Hinata kept her gaze on him. She felt terrible that the man she had a slight crush on was feeling like this.

"I, I know that Hinata-chan. It's just the fact that they were so close!" Naruto gave a sigh.

After a few minutes of silence, Hinata patted him on the back and gave more comforting words on assurance. This continued for the entire trip back. However, his mood remained the same.

* * *

"So, why Karin?" asked Suigetsu. 

Sasuke stayed silent as he continued,

"I mean, unlike us, she's totally devoted to Ororchimaru. She'd be the last person I'd go after if I were you. She and I were experimented on a lot. Plus she's got a shitty attitude."

Sakura let out a laugh as the nodded in agreement. Suigetsu looked at her with a grin,

"You aren't much better Sakura."

She promptly responded with a punch on the head, while telling him never to compare the two.

"There are plenty of strong shinobi I could have recruited, but she has unique abilities. I need her for this to succeed."

Sakura wrinkled her nose in distaste while Suigetsu shrugged.

"She is unique, I'll give her that."

** - Ten Minutes Later -  
**

Sakura mentally steeled herself as they walked towards a large jailing area. She wasn't the only one, as Suigetsu had become fidgety as they neared the area also. When they reached the door, Sasuke pushed the large gate open with ease.

After a few minutes of walking down hallways filled with prisoners, a sight that Sakura and Suigetsu really didn't want to see appeared.

"Ah, what do we have here? Pathetic Sakura and a bitchy Suigetsu."

The female's eyes, however, lit up as they landed on Sasuke. Still, she kept her cool look as her hand rested on her hip.

"So it's true then," muttered Karin.

"Oi wench, Sasuke's got a proposition for you, but before that, can you take us to a room or something. We've been walking for hours and I'm too tired for us to stand around while you talk." Suigetsu said as he called out to Karin.

"Hmph."

** - Five Minutes Later -  
**

"What! You want me to go with you! I'm in charge of the place!" cried Karin, clearly flustered. "What about the prisoners!"

"Orochimaru is gone, so just let them go. What else were you going to do?"

When Karin didn't reply, Sasuke addressed Suigetsu.

"Set free all the prisoners."

Suigetsu gave a smirk as her began to lift himself up, "Still acting like the boss eh?"

"Don't you dare!" screeched Karin.

Sakura put her hand to her forehead. "Gods Karin, shut up! Orochimaru is dead. What else are you going to do?"

However, Karin wouldn't give up. "I still refuse! I'm not in any obligation to follow **your** orders!"

Suigetsu seemed to ignore her as her left the room to free the prisoners.

"Geez Karin, if you feel that way, Sasuke will just get someone else. Please, just stop your whining. You're giving me a headache!"

Karin backed up to the door and a soft clicking noise was heard. Sakura raised an eyebrow in confusion and a hint of amusement as Karin took off her glasses and placed herself next to Sasuke.

"If you **really** want me to come, I'll go with you," said Karin in a coy and flirty manner.

Sakura had half a mind to rip out her hair, but she didn't want to ruin the chances of Karin not joining them. However, if Karin took it too, far, things might happen. Sasuke had a false look of confusion as he asked,

"What brought that on? You changed your mind pretty quick."

Karin gave a small smile. "I was just thinking that I was getting tired of this place anyway."

The door handle began to shake while Karin continued to press herself on him. Now Sakura was getting pissed.

"Would you back off?"

His voice went unheeded as she continued to speak.

"We don't even have to take stupid Suigetsu or pathetic Sakura with us! We only need each other."

Anger was pouring off Sakura in waves as she placed herself in front of Karin.

"Karin, stop whatever the fuck your doing, **now**."

Karin shot her a dirty look, but continued her hold on Sasuke. Sakura began to crack her knuckles in anger, and was about to pry her off him when the door was blown open. Karin quickly rushed away from Sasuke while Sakura quickly sat down.

"Lets get out of here Sasuke, Karin clearly doesn't want to come," said Suigetsu from the doorway, his left arm bulging from using the sword.

"It seems she changed her mind," sneered Sakura.

"I-I did not! It's just that . . . I need to . . . I'm actually headed in the same direction you guys are! Pure coincidence!" shouted Karin as she hastily put on her glasses, her face flushed. "Yeah . . . just a little while!"

Suigetsu let his bulging muscle back to normal as he continued,

"Then Juugo is last then."

Karin quickly jumped up in protest. "Wha . . . Juugo! You can't take him along!"

Sakura shrugged in annoyance. "Your only going to be here a little while, so what do you care?"

"Yeah, that's right! So what! You want to go? Then come on!"

"Gods Karin," drawled Sakura. "Shut up! No one wants to hear you whine! I hope you don't do this the rest of the trip!"

* * *

**Yay! Another chapter finished. It's a bit longer then my other chapters, coming in about twelve pages. I know that it is still a sucky number, but I just wanted to get in some Naruto and Hinata, just so the story wont stay on Sasuke and Sakura. Note, NaruHina is a slight pairing, so don't expect another thing like this again. Oh, and Tsunami only noticed them due to Sakura's pinkish hair, in case that wasn't clear. Juugo is next, so I'm sorry he wasn't in this chapter! Also, unlike others, I'm not a total Karin hater; so don't expect too much bashing. I just don't like her with Sasuke, but I love her with Suigetsu.  
**


End file.
